marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant X
'Allies' Thor Odinson Back in the 1960s; Mutant X met Thor, who was visiting Earth from his home of Asgard. He was attempting to settle a bet with his brother Loki in hopes of making the mortals worship him as a god once more. This was when Mutant X came in and wanted to meet the great god of thunder. Thor then utilized his powers of atmokinesis, in an attempt to make Mutant X kneel; however because he possessed the same power; Thor was outrageously outgunned. A fight broke out between the two titans and when Odin heard of this; he arrived on Earth and returned Thor back to Asgard; where he was banished back to Earth; stipped of his powers and turned mortal. Mutant X; despite having had a brawl with the Norse god of thunder, wanted to assist Thor and maybe get to the bottom of what happened. Thor explained what happened between him and Loki where they wagered on if he could make the mortals worship him like a god once more. Mutant X knew Loki was a trickster and that meant trouble. Thor couldn't get back to Asgard; however what they didn't know was that Odin had sent Lady Sif in order to watch Thor and see whether or not it was his doing that caused him to cause much damage. She observed Thor who was wearing an experimental suit that gave him his powers and for the next several days; he assisted Mutant X and his friends. Sif reported her findings to Odin and he realized something was indeed up. He would later arrive at Earth where he met up with Thor and Mutant X and they discussed what happened. Odin now knew that Loki was the one who started trouble and so Odin granted Thor his power back. Odin Allfather Mutant X first met Odin during the incident with Thor and Loki's bet. He didn't meet him until later on however. Sif The female friend of Thor; met Mutant X when she escorted Odin to meet with the powerless Thor and Mutant X at his secret base. They were known to have had a bit of a close relationship; however she decided against it and since then she and him have been good friends. Spider-Man Mutant X met Spider-Man when the Cross Species Virus was released into the city. He assisted in helping the infected as much as he possibly could. Later on Spider-Man and Curtis Connors found a cure for the disease and so Mutant X weaponized it to make the cure spread throughout the air. Spider-Woman When Mary Jane showed signs of gaining spider powers; Peter took her to see Mutant X about what happened. He examined her and discovered the same DNA pattern as Peter possessed. Later on however Mutant X then decided to experiment with a sample of the alien symbiote which was frozen for the last 2 years. He then engineered a new breed of symbiote that would bond to the host; however the host had the controlling power. He later gave this symbiote to MJ; explaining to her what it can do and what she could do to control it as Spider-Woman. Blade Mutant X has assisted the Daywalker known as Blade on several occasions. He has actually managed to improve upon Whistler's serum and made it so that Blade was incapable of developing a resistance to it. Blade also has assisted Mutant X in saving the students at the institute when they were kidnapped by Danica Talos. Mutant X and his son Scott actually took on Dracula. Abraham Whistler When he met Blade; Mutant X also was introduced to his mentor Abraham Whistler. Whistler was an aging man who was unfortunately diagnosed with cancer and his leg was in a brace to help him walk. Mutant X took a sample of his own DNA and isolated his regenerative gene in order to help Whistler not only cure himself of cancer; but also help him walk better and fight vampires better. Black Cat The slippery and elusive cat burglar of New York City; also known as Felicia Hardy was known to have been a thief for a long time and she was used by Wilson Fisk as a way to fund his experiments and business and held her father hostage. Mutant X assisted her with rescuing her father and provided a distraction for Black Cat while she rescued her father. X-Men By the 1990s; Mutant X was approached by Charles Xavier about a job in working as a teacher and inventor for the X-Men. Mutant X accepted the job and headed for Westchester, New York. Once there; he became a member of what the students called the X-Men. ForestFire Literally one of the oldest friends that Mutant X has is his comrade ForestFire. They met back in the 1960s where they mostly had confrontations with ForestFire's brother Hotshot. ForestFire however later lost his memory after an Adamantium bullet to the head. Mutant X is still trying to help him regain his memories. Charles Xavier The telepathic founder of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters; has been known to have enlisted Mutant X when he was 25. He was the one who gave him the position of quantum physics teacher and Charles also has introduced him to several new mutants in order to place them in the records. Jane Langstrom Born Jane Grey is the semi-fraternal twin sister of Jean Grey; said to have died during childbirth. She was later found out to be a member of the Grey family because Mutant X assisted in deducing her actually identity. *Daredevil *Iron Man *War Machine *Nick Fury *S.H.I.E.L.D *The Avengers Captain America The Vibranium shield throwing Star Spangled Man with a Plan met Mutant X after S.H.I.E.L.D contacted him about discovering Steve Rogers' body frozen in the Arctic. Mutant X was there when Captain America was revived and that's when he met him. Since then however both heroes have been great friends and one time; Mutant X's son Kyle took Cap's shield and sent it flying at Red Skull who was trying to flee from the scene. Hulk Bruce Banner met Mutant X after almost getting killed by Abomination. Mutant X saved Bruce's life before Abomination stabbed his brain. They later thwarted a HYDRA plot to release a mutagen strain of Hulk's DNA out into New York. Hellboy The demon who is prophesied to bring about the apocalypse. Mutant X met Hellboy back in the 60s; when Professor Trevor Broom came to Saratoga in search of Mutant X. He wanted to offer him a chance to fight monsters. Despite his respectful refusal; Mutant X found himself fighting monsters left and right. 'Enemies' *Magneto *Brotherhood of Mutants *Sentinels *Apocalypse *Galactus *Venom *Carnage *Allstaire Smythe *Vampires *Dr. Doom *Red Skull *HYDRA *Lady Deathstrike *Omega Red *Justin Hammer *Hammer Industries *Grigori Rasputin Category:Immortality Category:Super Strength Category:Deities Category:X-Men (Earth-1047) Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Telekinesis Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Super Stamina Category:Heat Vision Category:Invulnerability Category:Invisibility Category:Inventors Category:Blade Wielders Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Atmokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Cryokinesis Category:Flight Category:Healing Factor Category:Density Shifting Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Super Smart Category:Super Reflexes Category:Secord Category:Omnipotent Category:Adaptation Category:Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Category:Thermal Resistance